Pierwszy raz
by Tygrysolka
Summary: Akcja po 2x22 - Stefan z Klausem, Elena została w Mystic Falls, ale nie zamierza się poddać.


Długo to przed nią ukrywał. Wszystkie zdobyte informacje, wszystkie strzępki wiadomości, które mogłyby ją zranić, kończyły jako popiół w jego kominku. Wpadł w obsesję pilnowania jej za wszelką cenę. Każdą częścią swojego poranionego serca czuł, że ona nie jest w stanie tego znieść. Mimo że próbowała udawać silniejszą, niż była.

Odkrycie prawdy zajęło jej dłużej, niż myślał.

Teraz musiał stać przed nią, patrzeć prosto w jej pełne wyrzutu oczy i starać się ignorować jej krzyki. Musiał odmawiać każdej jej prośbie, patrząc, jak zapada się w siebie coraz bardziej. W końcu jej głos ochrypł, a złość na niego, którą widział w jej oczach, rozpłynęła się we łzach.

- Musisz mnie tam zabrać – prosiła po raz kolejny, a on w myślach błagał ją, żeby przestała mu to robić. – Muszę tam pojechać.  
- To nie jest dobry pomysł – odparł, ale w jego głosie słychać było coraz mniej przekonania. – Uwierz mi.  
- Tobie?

Tego wieczoru wygrała. A on przestał hamować tę część siebie, która z całą swoją złośliwością pragnęła zniszczyć jej wyidealizowane wyobrażenia ukochanego. Całą noc spędził, wyobrażając sobie jej reakcję. Myślała, że jest na to gotowa, ale nie mogła spodziewać się tego widoku. Myślała, że jest silna, bo zawsze musiała być silna. Ale on znał jej granice lepiej niż swoje. I chociaż jeszcze nic jej się nie wydarzyło, już było mu jej żal.

Przez całą drogę próbowała go zagadywać. Chciała wybadać teren, przygotować się jak najlepiej na to, co miała zobaczyć. Nie chciał jej odpowiadać.

- Mówienie o tym nie sprawi, że będzie łatwiej.  
- Nie chcę, żeby było łatwiej.  
- Wiesz, czego oczekiwać. Przestań pytać. To nie jest dobry temat do rozmowy.  
- Chcę zagłuszyć myśli.  
- Zagłuszasz moje.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce i wysiedli z samochodu, uderzyła ją cisza. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie odczuła. Cisza była wszędzie dokoła, otaczała ją szczelnym kokonem, dźwięczała w uszach. Spojrzał z niepokojem na jej zdezorientowaną twarz. Nie powiedział, że to dopiero początek.

Ruszyli powoli twardą uliczką. Nikogo nie było widać. Ona patrzyła wszędzie, on patrzył na nią. Analizował każdy jej ruch, a wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała były napięte, gotowe do reakcji. Przysunął się bliżej niej, gdy ruchem ręki wskazała mu siedzącą na ławce koło domu kobietę. Przełknął ślinę.

Energicznym krokiem zaczęła podążać w kierunku kobiety. Idąc, cały czas miała wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Odwróciła na chwilę głowę, chcąc upewnić się, czy on jest za nią. Był. Przyspieszyła kroku, uważnie obserwując siedzącą postać. Nie zgadzało się w niej wiele szczegółów. Kąt zgięcia ręki, kolana, ułożenie palców – nie była tego świadoma, ale instynktownie wyczuwała, że nie jest to naturalna pozycja. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Jedna rzecz nie zgadzała się najbardziej. Głowa kobiety była przekręcona o 180 stopni.

Trzymał jej włosy, kiedy wymiotowała.

Gdy skończyła, otarł jej usta i delikatnie pomógł jej wstać. Nie protestowała, gdy niósł ją do samochodu. Czuł drżenie jej ciała i kiedy włożył ją do samochodu, zdjął kurtkę, aby ją przykryć. W nagrodę otrzymał pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, ale nie uważał, żeby na nie zasłużył. Był na siebie wściekły. Powinien był pamiętać o powodzie, dla którego należało ją trzymać od tego z daleka. Była człowiekiem, jak tamta kobieta. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest nieśmiertelna. Pomyślała, że mogła być na jej miejscu.

Nie odwiózł jej do domu, lecz zabrał do siebie. Gryzące wyrzuty sumienia kazały mu pilnować jej przez całą noc. Kiedy weszli do środka, podeszła do kanapy i osunęła się na nią, starając się wcisnąć w zagłębienie pomiędzy siedzeniem a oparciem. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym przyniósł jej koc. Okrył ją, a potem usiadł koło niej, delikatnie przeczesując palcami jej włosy.

Nie odezwała się nawet wtedy, kiedy zaproponował jej skorzystanie ze swojej łazienki. Skinęła głową, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Nie wiedział, co teraz dzieje się w jej głowie, a ona nie pozwala mu się tego domyślić. Chciał zmusić ją do mówienia.

- Nie zaniosę cię tam. Musisz wstać. Mówiłaś, że jesteś silna. Nikt ci nic nie kazał, sama tego chciałaś.  
- Nie tego chciałam.  
- A czego się spodziewałaś?  
- Nie tego.  
- Musiałaś sobie coś wyobrażać.  
- Nie mówię o ofiarach.

Wydawało mu się, że chyba podjęła jakąś decyzję. Odsunęła koc i wstała, chociaż nogi delikatnie się pod nią ugięły. Przypomniał sobie, że nie jadła cały dzień.  
Szedł za nią, kiedy ruszyła do jego łazienki, tak na wszelki wypadek. Stanął obok niej, gdy zatrzymała się przed lustrem. Skrzywiła się i odkręciła kran z zimną wodą. Pochyliła się nad zlewem, opłukując twarz z tego wszystkiego, co ją dzisiaj spotkało. Kiedy zakręciła wodę, zaczęła na oślep szukać ręcznika. Sięgnął pod jej ramieniem, aby jej go podać.

Nie patrzył jeszcze w jej oczy z takiej odległości. Obserwował pozlepiane wodą rzęsy i krople wody na jej policzkach. Wyjął ręcznik z jej dłoni i ostrożnie wytarł jej twarz. Gdy skończył, pochylił się, chcąc poczuć jej zapach. Zadrżała. Odsunął się na tyle, aby spojrzeć w jej oczy. Zobaczył w nich zgodę.

Jej oddech przyspieszył, gdy wargami dotknął jej szyi.

Poczuł jej dłonie w swoich włosach, gdy przyciągała go do siebie. Pocałował ją w usta pierwszy raz, drugi, trzeci. Chciała więcej. Gdy ich ciała ocierały się o siebie, niemal czuł przeskakujące pomiędzy nimi iskry. Czekał na to tak długo. Ona też czekała. Oboje odkryli, że nie musieli czekać.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy udało jej się z nim wygrać.


End file.
